<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kawałek ode mnie by Kimale</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28016268">Kawałek ode mnie</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimale/pseuds/Kimale'>Kimale</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>No Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bad Poetry, Personal poetry - Freeform, place to dump it all out</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Polski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:22:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>173</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28016268</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimale/pseuds/Kimale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nie do końca wiersze, raczej krótko i słabo napisane uczucia mojego autorstwa.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Dorastanie [20 X 2018]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>W jednej sekundzie</p><p>Śmiech niczym dziecięcie</p><p>Marzenia niewinne</p><p>W drugiej powaga</p><p>Osób uznanych</p><p>Dorosłymi</p><p> </p><p>Suche łzy płyną</p><p>Po policzkach Melancholii</p><p>Naszych wspomnień</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. I tak to płynie [13 IX 2018]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dookoła mnie pustka, zawieszona w przestrzeni</p><p>Nic po bokach, nic za mną, nic przede mną</p><p>A czuję ruch. Czy to ja spadam?</p><p>Dotyk...</p><p>Mała dziewczynka, płacze i przytula się do mego boku</p><p>Twarz tak obca ale tak znajoma</p><p>Obie lecimy ale ja nie odwzajemniam uścisku</p><p>Nie tego potrzeba</p><p>Teraz widzę, że to nie ja spadam</p><p>Jestem zawieszona w przestrzeni</p><p>To dookoła mnie wszystko leci do góry</p><p>W nicość z nicości</p><p>Smutny wzrok kobiety patrzącej wprost na mnie</p><p>Smutek wypełnia pustą skorupę</p><p>I znowu nie ma nic</p><p>Nie ma kobiet</p><p>Nie ma dziewczynki</p><p>Nie ma mnie.</p><p>A wiersz ten pusty jak to co mnie otacza</p><p>Płynie i również nie jest skończony</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Dołki [24 XII 2018]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Siedzisz Bezczynnie</p><p>Z Kawą Przed Sobą</p><p>Zbyt Długo By Czekać</p><p>Zbyt Długo By Iść</p><p>W Wesołej Melodii</p><p>Ze Smutnymi Słowami</p><p>Oczekując Uśmiechu I Żartów</p><p>Lecz Czemu</p><p>Mimo Reszty Siedzisz</p><p>Ze Smutnym Uśmiechem</p><p>Opowiadasz Żarty</p><p>I Zasypujesz</p><p>O Wiele Mniejsze Dołki</p><p>Innych?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>